


A Pirate's Desire

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you really love something, you have to set it free. / AU Pirate!ArthurxMerman!Alfred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirate's Desire

Captain Arthur Kirkland- one of the most ruthless and most feared pirates of the Seven Seas- was known for his love of magic.

This could include anything; the actual power of magic had him intrigued, the way of which something could be implied as magic, and being of which magic is a powerful feature of their existence. In fact, the 'beings' mentioned just now were Mr. Kirkland's object of fascination; the fairies he claims to see and the damn unicorn his crew were sick of him mentioning.

However, being a pirate captain, one would think him a little strange to not think of one of the oceans most well known mythical being. One would think him a little strange if he believed in the fairies and the unicorn, but not of merfolk.

Merfolk: half human, half fish, being which lure sailors to their untimely death with their breathtaking beauty and incredible song.

Arthur had of course heard about them. He was very fascinated, and for a long time he had wanted to meet one, but with all his years on the sea, he has not.

Arthur's fascination soon turned into an obsession. He once thought he could meet one by chance, but when he realised that this simply would not be, he changed his tactic and instead searched for them. His crew were worried. They knew of the merfolk and they knew exactly what they were famous for. Time and time again they tried to convince their young captain that this was a mistake that could surely get them all killed. Arthur didn't listen. This wasn't unusual. When the Englishman had his heart set on something, he would not stop until he got it.

This was no different.

Soon the crew gave up and let Mr. Kirkland go about his quest. They believed that he could be searching for years, but he would not find a single thing. They heard stories, and stories were all they will ever be. Stories of sailors being tricked by the merperson in question, ships being sunk because of that particular person's stupidity. They were unlucky in the British Isles, and the crew didn't understand why their captain would search for something with a reputation of being such a bad omen. The stories say that merfolk lure men to their death, others say that the merfolk 'accidentally' drown men in an attempt to rescue them. However stories of the former outnumber stories of the latter, therefore the former was the story in which men believed in the most.

Captain Arthur Kirkland simply didn't care.

He wanted a merperson and he would get one. He had so many questions he wanted to ask. He studied books at night and the curiosity sparkled in his eyes. He was so determined.

There were places mentioned in stories and books in which merpeople have been sighted, but Arthur had travelled to all these places but found nothing. Not a single bit of evidence that the creatures he was searching for had been there.

But one day, he had to blink and stare for a moment before his mind could truly comprehend what he was seeing.

He had docked at a small town to gather supplies for his ship and he was taking a stroll down the beach when he saw him.

He sat on a rock by the cliff-face with his back to the shore. From where Arthur was standing he could see that finally...finally after months and months of searching, he had finally found what he was looking for.

The being was breathtaking even if the Englishman couldn't see his face. His body was slim but muscular; it had to be as he swam all day, and his hair was the colour of the sun. Arthur's eyes trailed down the merman's body and noticed that at his waist the sun-kissed skin started to change to a blue colour and become to what looked like a smooth texture. His fin at the end of his tail seemed to feather out as it wrapped around the rock he was perched upon.

Arthur found himself walking towards the creature, his heart pounding in his ears. His boots sloshed noisily at the waters edge as he took a closer look. The being turned to face him and Arthur was met with the bluest eyes he had ever seen in his life. They shone with curiosity and held no fear. He shifted his position so he was now facing the pirate. Arthur waded into the water and stopped when he was knee length. He stared at the creature and the creature stared back, blond head tilted slightly to the left, not saying a single word. It was Arthur who made the first move.

"Do you speak?"

The creature regarded him now with slight uncertainty and watched him as he waded a little closer. Arthur kept his expression calm and collected, although inside he was very much... as they say, freaking out.

The merman rubbed the back of his head and smiled at him. Arthur was dazed by the smile.

"Yeah, I speak," the merman replied and moved his tail in one fluid motion to splash water over his body. Arthur smiled; the being had a strange accent.

"May I ask for your name?"

"Alfred, sir. And yours?"

The merman seemed more confident now. He smile showed this and his eyes were warm. Arthur honestly thought that his eyes could rival even the brightest sapphires in the entire world.

Arthur ignored his question for a moment then asked, "Just Alfred?"

"Just Alfred, yeah," he replied with a wider smile.

Arthur nodded and then answered his question, "My name is Arthur Kirkland."

"It's nice to meet you!" the merman said enthusiastically and eyed his attire, "Are you someone important. Your coat looks fancy."

"I'm a captain of a ship," Arthur replied and offered him a small smile. He managed to keep the temptation out of his eyes. He had to get Alfred to trust him.

Alfred seemed oblivious. He was too enthused by the fact that he had never seen a human this close before. His family had always warned him against humans but he was always going to be curious. That's just how he was.

"I've never talked to a human before!" Alfred declared with a wide smile. Arthur walked a little closer until he was now waist deep. He reached the rock and climbed upon it. Alfred looked a little nervous again at being so close to him, but his fear soon melted into interest as he noticed Arthur's extravagant hat and coat up close. He reached up and took Arthur's hat from his head and put it on his own. He giggled childishly and his hand reached up to the large feather. Arthur noticed his hands were slightly webbed. Alfred's mouth formed an 'o' shape when his hand touched the soft feather.

"It feels funny!" he giggled again and continued to play with the feather. Arthur smiled and his plan seemed to be working. Alfred was trusting him perhaps a little too much.

The merman left the feather alone and noticed Arthur's rings. He grabbed the man's hand and held it close to his face, "Oooh... I've seen jewellery before but these are cool!"

"Thank you..." Arthur said and took his hand back. Alfred shifted closer and moved his tail underneath Arthur's foot and lifted it up. The pirate blinked and watched Alfred's blue eyes narrow. He looked at him and asked, "Why do you need shoes?"

"They protect one's feet from the ground," Arthur informed. He removed his boot and showed Alfred the bottom of it, "See. With this the skin won't get damaged."

Alfred went to grab the boot but Arthur held it away, "This is something I cannot allow you to keep."

Alfred pouted slightly but nodded anyway. Arthur put his boot back on and looked over at him, "You're very curious."

Alfred beamed, "Yeah! Like I said, I've never talked to a human before."

"I remember you mentioning that fact," he replied and Alfred nodded.

"I have questions!" Alfred said excitedly. Arthur raised his eyebrow. This would be too easy.

"Oh, you do?" he asked and Alfred nodded again, "Well, why don't you accompany me to my ship, and we can talk?"

"Um..." Alfred looked uncomfortable, "Should we talk here? It'll be easier..."

"I am afraid I cannot do that. Forgive me Alfred."

Alfred opened his mouth to protest, however the butt of Arthur's gun making contact with his temple rendered him unable to do so.

Alfred woke up with a pounding headache. He stretched...or he attempted to stretch. He found himself confined. He blinked as the world became clearer, and he noticed he was lying in some kind of long crate type object. The water reached just over half way, and there was nothing Alfred could do but just sit there. He then noticed he was in some kind of room. He looked around and thought perhaps he was on a ship. There was a bed in the corner of the room and a desk against the wall. From what he could see, it was littered with what looked like maps and letters.

"I see you've woken up. Again, I do ask that you forgive me. See, I've been searching for someone like you for a very long time."

Alfred turned his head towards the door and there stood the man he had put his complete trust into. He narrowed his eyes. His family were right; humans shouldn't be trusted.

"Why did you hit me?" he asked sounding betrayed. Arthur shut the door behind him and took a seat at his desk. He kicked his feet up on the desk and grabbed a bottle that sat upon the top of it. He removed the cork with his teeth, spit it out and took a long drink. He wiped his mouth and smirked a little.

"You wouldn't have come willingly, would you? You proved that to me."

Alfred blinked, "Why couldn't we have talked on the rock? I said I had questions but..."

Arthur shrugged, "I am a busy man, lad. I have places to rob and people to kill."

Alfred looked mortified. Would he have to sit here helpless? Would he have to endure the madness of this man? He could do nothing to stop it.

Alfred looked down and played with his hands. He felt completely useless. He was a prisoner to this man and there nothing he could do about it. The best he could do was roll and drag himself out of the room, but he knew that it would all be a failure.

Arthur turned his attention on his captive and asked, "Are you hungry?"

Alfred ignored him.

"What do you eat?"

Alfred ignored him again. Arthur sighed.

"Very well. Perhaps I should let you starve. Or perhaps I should tie you to the mast and leave you to dry out in the sun. It is your choice. You either cooperate with me, Alfred, or you die."

"I eat fish..."

Arthur let an amused smirk slip upon his lips, "Fish, even though you are part fish yourself? How ironic..."

Alfred sent him a glare then looked down again. Arthur laughed and moved his feet from his desk. He walked towards Alfred and took his face in his hands. Alfred attempted to move his head away but Arthur held him firm.

"I have questions for you too. I shall bring you your fish, then we shall talk tonight," he patted the merman's head lightly then left the room. Alfred crossed his arms over his chest and sulked.

Arthur walked out onto the deck and ordered the crew to release the fishing nets. His crew had been shocked when Arthur demanded help from them earlier that day. He had led them to the shore and they stared in shock at the unconscious merman at the waters edge. Not denying their captain, they helped him put Alfred in the boat and take him back to the ship.

The fishing nets caught a few fish after a while and Arthur ordered they be kept in barrels for when Alfred needed them. He walked back to his cabin and poked his head around the door.

"So sorry to interrupt, but how would you like your fish? Cooked or raw?"

Alfred glared at him, "Well I eat them raw... I can't exactly cook underwater."

Arthur smirked, "Very well. However, would you like to try it cooked?"

"Whatever."

Arthur just nodded and left the room again. Alfred pouted and held back his tears. He looked out the window and noticed that the sun was setting. His brother would be missing him by now and would be searching for him. Just imagining Matthew's worried face caused a pain in his chest.

He knew his heart just cracked in two.

Arthur returned half an hour later with a plate of cooked fish. He handed the plate to Alfred and the merman, though he didn't want to show how hungry he was, ate the fish quickly. Arthur watched him in amusement. He was always amused, Alfred noted.

The merman soon finished and held the plate out for Arthur to take. The pirate took it from him and set it on the desk.

"I want to talk to you now," Arthur said and moved his chair closer to Alfred.

"Talk to me about what?"

"About you," Arthur replied. Alfred watched him with guarded eyes and the pirate continued, "I want to know about you."

"What do you want to know about me?"

"I'll tell you what we'll do. I'll ask you a question, you will answer it. Then, you can ask me a question, and I will answer with truth. The cycle will continue until I grow bored, or it gets too late, or we run out of things to ask. Then, it will continue the next day, and so on and so forth. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir..." Alfred mumbled.

"Excellent. So tell me, where exactly do you live?"

"In an underwater cave sir..."

"Interesting. How do-"

"Excuse me, sir..." Alfred grinned at him, "I believe it's my turn to ask."

Arthur blinked then he realised the boy was right, "Indeed. Carry on."

"Who are you really?"

"You know that. My name is Captain Arthur Kirkland."

"I meant... your position."

"I think you already know," he smirked.

"Pirate..."

"Correct. Now then, I believe it is my turn. How do you breathe underwater?"

Alfred shifted a little and moved his head to the side. There on his neck, were three small slits that he opened briefly to show the other man then he closed them again. He moved back to his original position and said, "We have gills. We breathe just like a fish."

Arthur nodded, now fully interested.

"Where am I?"

"You are on my ship; The Britannia. How do you communicate underwater?"

"We have our own language, just like you. Where are you from?"

"London, England... Great Britain."

"I know where it is."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen. How old are you?"

"Twenty-three."

Alfred snorted, "You're old."

The pirate flushed, "You git! I am not old! Take that back!"

"No way! You're so old it's hilarious."

"You wanker! I hate you," Arthur had always been sensitive about his age.

"No you don't," he smiled mischievously, "How long have you been a pirate?"

"Since I was sixteen, though I have been captain for three years. Do you have any family?"

Alfred froze and his eyes turned sad. He looked down and managed a small nod, "Yeah... I have a brother named Matthew. He's probably worried about me."

"I'm sure he is," Arthur said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Alfred shot yet another glare at the captain then asked his question, "Do you? Do you have any family?"

"Aye. I have a younger brother. He is my cabin boy."

"Can I meet him?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

The conversation continued for hours. Alfred, though not happy with his situation, talked to Arthur like he did on the rock earlier that day. Arthur showed him things in his cabin; his quill pen, his telescope, some jewellery, his sword and gun though he wouldn't let Alfred touch them. He wasn't stupid.

Midnight soon approached and Alfred fell asleep. Arthur decided it was also time to get some rest so he changed for bed and also fell asleep, satisfied that all these months of searching had finally paid off.

Weeks had passed and Alfred was still confined to the ship. His new favourite thing to do was annoy Arthur like there was no tomorrow. It was the only way he could make his situation more bearable.

Arthur, however, started seeing changes in Alfred- and it wasn't just the teasing. The boy had stopped squirming and would just lie there all day every day. They always refilled his water every single day with out fail, but Alfred seemed noticeably weaker.

The crew were worried.

"He's going to die..." Arthur's first mate said looking concerned, "He doesn't look too well and he's getting thinner. He's wasting away just sitting there."

Arthur had noticed this too. Alfred's well defined muscles were starting to disappear with the lack of exercise. The captain was starting to think that perhaps capturing him for this long wasn't such a good idea.

Alfred would sleep a lot during the day too. Arthur thought that maybe it was because he was saving his energy, or perhaps he didn't have the strength to stay awake for as long anymore.

However, despite Alfred's suspected health problems, the two had become very close. Alfred had told Arthur all there was to know about his life under the sea, and Arthur had told him everything about the human world. The two exchanged stories, both real and make believe. Alfred was fascinated with Arthur's stories of heroes and he had declared happily that it was his job to save people, even though sometimes he didn't always succeed.

It looked like those stories were true after all.

One night when the moon was full, Alfred felt himself being moved. He blinked back sleep and stared groggily at the man who was carrying him.

"What are you...?"

"Hush," Arthur stated and walked out on deck. He adjusted the merman in his arms and walked straight to the plank. Alfred looked at the sea beneath the ship and his eyes widened.

Was he... was he releasing him?

Alfred gripped Arthur's white shirt as the pirate walked along the plank with perfect balance. A few moments later, Alfred was seated comfortably on the other's lap. Arms were wrapped around his waist to keep him there and Alfred sent another longing glance at the water.

"I am sorry..."

Alfred looked up at Arthur, who was looking out to the distance.

"You should be. That thing wasn't comfortable..." Alfred said weakly and offered him a small smile.

Arthur returned the smile but only slightly, "I was so very wrong to keep you like that. My want to know about you got the better of me and I did all I could to make sure that I found out everything. And not just everything about you as a species, everything about you... your personality, what you like and dislike... everything. I succeeded, but I realise I gained my success in the wrong way. I shouldn't have kept you captive. We should have just talked on the rock like you suggested, but..."

"I understand..." Alfred said and shifted a little so he could sit straighter, "If I could, I'd probably do the same to you."

Arthur gave him a strange look and the merman shrugged, "So I lied. Big deal."

The pirate laughed a little, "I will miss you."

"I will miss you too..." Alfred found himself admitting, "I liked talking to you...a lot. You're really interesting..."

"Will I ever see you again?"

Alfred paused, "I don't know..."

"In that case..." he slipped off one of his rings and put it on Alfred's finger. The ring was pure gold and sat upon it was an emerald. The same colour as Arthur's eyes, Alfred thought.

"Keep that as a memory of me," Arthur said with a sad smile. He admitted to himself a long time ago that he had fallen hopelessly in love with this merman.

Alfred smiled, "Thank you..." he admired the ring and glanced down at the water again. Arthur slowly removed his arms from around Alfred's waist, leaving him to jump into the water at any time.

Alfred didn't move.

He shifted again then lifted his head a little so he could look Arthur in the eyes. He knew this pirate was different to the other humans. He didn't know why, he just had a feeling, and his heroic feelings were never wrong.

He couldn't help but smile at Arthur's curious expression, "I just wanna do something before I go."

Arthur sat in silence and waited. Alfred leaned in and lightly pressed their lips together. Arthur's eyes widened in shock and Alfred moved one hand to cup his cheek. He smelt and tasted heavily of salt and fish, yet there was another scent to him that Arthur couldn't place. It was a rather pleasant scent. Alfred's oceanic blue eyes were half closed and Arthur found himself relaxing and kissing him back. Their lips moved together perfectly and neither one of them wanted to pull away.

The kiss was sweet and lasted for as long as Alfred could hold his breath for. He pulled away first and a small blush spread across his cheeks.

"I know what you must be thinking. I kissed you, doesn't that mean I'm gunna kill you now? No. I'm not. I like you a lot and I don't wanna see you dead."

Arthur was confused. He knew he loved Alfred, but the merman just kissed him. Did that mean...?

Alfred moved so he was perched on the edge of Arthur's lap. He turned to look at the pirate and smiled, "It was very nice to meet you Arthur."

"You too, lad. You too..."

Alfred offered him another smile, "Goodbye..." he pushed himself off his lap and landed in the water with a splash. Arthur watched him go, and looked at the water until the ripples had faded and the sea was calm again.

He looked out into the distance again.

"Goodbye Alfred."

Three months had passed and Arthur still found he missed Alfred.

The pirate had long since moved Alfred's temporary home out of his cabin and back into the cellar.

It was early evening and the Englishman stood by the railings looking out at the horizon. The sunset was particularly beautiful that night.

He didn't know what made him look, but he turned to his right to see a sunny blond head pop up from the water. Emeralds met sapphire and he blinked a few times, unable to comprehend.

The head didn't move. It sat there and waited. It waited for Arthur to come to it.

Arthur just realised this, and ran to the boats. He jumped inside and fumbled with the ropes for a moment before managing to move himself down. He grabbed the ores and rowed his way over to where the head had appeared.

A few minutes later, the head popped up again, followed by arms as the merman leaned on the side of the boat. Arthur was in total shock.

"Alfred..."

The merman just beamed at him. Arthur noticed the boy still wore his ring.

"You came back..."

Alfred nodded, "Yep! Surprised to see me? Though, I guess you are seeing as you look like you're having a heart attack. You really are old!"

Arthur ignored the statement and asked, "Why?"

Alfred smiled his brilliant smile. His smile could light up even the darkest of places.

"Because I love you, stupid!"

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of 2 chapters.  
> Finding old works and republishing them here. This is another one of my favourites and i'm still rather proud of it xD
> 
> originally published 30/5/11 on fanfiction.net- the username is the same as here :D thank you.


End file.
